


Friday Surprise

by Denise_the_asthmatic_cat



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Surprise Visits, student life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_the_asthmatic_cat/pseuds/Denise_the_asthmatic_cat
Summary: Possible three parter (but much less smut in the next two parts)Delphine has a bad day and visits Cosima. Cosima discovers a new turn on





	Friday Surprise

It’s a Friday night and I’m at home studying. 

Two years ago, had I been able to look into the future and know that I would spend my Friday nights at home, alone, I would have fought it with every fibre of my being. But, two years ago, I had only just met Delphine, and had barely begun our flirtations / courting process. Not that all my activities revolve around spending time with her, but now when I have a free night to focus on my studies, that’s what I’m gonna do so I can make the most of our time together. 

Tonight, Delphine had a late afternoon class followed up by a shift serving keeping her out till after midnight. Even though I have rallied hard for us to move in together, the beautiful and stubborn woman insists that it wouldn’t be a good idea with her starting her residency next semester. So, here I am, alone and working away on my kitchen table. 

I’m vaguely aware and only slightly surprised to hear my lock opening.I glance at my clock and I smile to myself as I hear Delphine enter. I don’t bother to turn to see her enter and she doesn't bother to take off her heals as she walks to me. That steady rhythm of her foot falls speeds my heart up a bit, and when she wraps her arms around me burying her face in my neck and holding tight it slows to its normal rate. I can feel her body is tight, I can tell she’s had a crap day without her even opening her mouth. 

“Oh, hey, babe,” I reach my hand back to thread my fingers through her hair and scratching her scalp. “This is quite the pleasant surprise.” I feel her kiss my ear and murmur a quiet I missed you as I continue to massage her scalp to try to get her to unwind from what ever has her this tight. 

“Bad day, babe?” I question after a few minutes of silence. 

“ You have no idea,” her reply is short and her accent is thick. It’s super sexy, but it’s never a good sign. “ I feel like I’m running on empty. I got my mark back from last week’s midterm, I wasn’t happy with it. Then at work, we had a staff meeting. There are gonna be a few changes to my schedule and there is also a uniform change. I don’t like it.” 

I pull her head towards me and kiss her temple. I know better than try to make Delphine feel better about her mid term. She wants to be the best, and anything less than perfection can be devastating. She has gotten better since we started dating and I became a distraction to her studies. Instead, I choose to ask her about the changes at work. 

“What kind of changes are happening at work?”

“They are giving me the same hours, just spread out over more days, which doesn’t work for with my class schedule. And the uniforms are terrible, they made me wear mine tonight. I don’t like it at all.” I try to turn to look at this terrible uniform, but she locks her grip and refuses to let go. 

“Babe, you can wear almost anything and make it sexy. Let me see what you think is so bad.” I feel her hold relax and she steps back. 

I’m not sure what I was expecting, but when I see her, my jaw hits the ground. I take it all in -extremely tight black pants, white button down, suspenders, black high heels and a black neck tie. 

She looks fucking stunning.

She takes my silence as an insult and starts towards the bathroom. I quickly get up and grab her hand and pull her into a heated kiss. She responds, but her body is tense. 

“You look unbelievably hot, Cormier,” I pretty much growl at her. 

“You are sweet, cherie, but it’s so masculine. I don’t understand what management is thinking....” She tries pulling away again. Without thinking, I grab her tie and pull her into another kiss. 

“You are so fucking hot,” I nip at her lip, “ I have so many things I want to do you you.” I step back, still holding onto her tie, and walk towards the bedroom using the tie over my shoulder to drag her along. Drag is probably the wrong term, she follows with no resistance. Her hands find my hips as we walk, increasing my arousal. Once we get to the bed I push her to sit at the edge of the bed, again, no resistance from her. I situate myself in her lap, and kiss her with everything that I have.

When she pulls away, I again find that tie and bring her back. I don’t think I realized how much of a turn on this would be until I got to see this look in it’s full glory, but now that I see it, God damn! 

We continue to kiss as I slide the suspenders off her shoulders. It’s not long before the urge to go down on her kicks in. It’s easily one of my favourite things to do for her. God knows I had to work for it, when we first got together, she was so hesitant to let me go down. Her previous (male) partners all either hated going down on her or when they did, they didn’t know how to execute so she never really enjoyed it. She also had some misguided belief that my going down on her was forcing me into an act of submission because there was no way that I could like it and she saw me as an equal ( I may blame the guys for forcing her to go down on them for putting this idea in her views on sex and consent). I finally convinced her that I wanted to and would enjoy it. Right now I want to worship her. 

I work my fingers down and slip the clasps of her dress pants. I slide off of Delphine’s lap and onto the floor, bringing her pants and panties down to her calfs. I can’t be bothered to take her shoes off, so I slide her ankles together and push out her knees. I grab her tie and pull her to meet me again for another kiss. 

“You are so. Fucking. Beautiful. Delphine.” 

We break apart and I can’t help myself. I pretty much dive in. Licking, sucking and fucking her with my tongue. I close eyes and I let myself get lost in her taste and the sounds that she’s making.

When I open my eyes again, I look up to see Delphine relaxing back on her elbows. I reach up and grab her tie again. I want nothing more than for her to watch me eat her out. I don't want her to break eye contact with me at all. 

I slip my fingers into her cunt and watch her eyes widen as she lets out a long moan. She begins riding my fingers hard and I fucking love it. It’s not long before she comes undone. As she comes down, I lick her clean then work her shoes and pants off. 

I stand up and slide the knot of the tie down with my clean hand and steal another kiss. 

“ You may want to help me, babe. I’m sure you don't want to go to work tomorrow smelling of your come,” I smirk as I nip at her lips. Her hands are shaky as she works the buttons open and slides the shirt off. As soon as the shirt is off, she gathers me in her arms and kisses me hard. 

“ You are so wonderful, mon amour.” We pull the covers down, slide up the bed and cuddle. Our bodies know each other so well and know how to fit into each other. I’m feeling over dressed, but don’t want to remove myself from Delphine's arms. Her hands are slow and lazy in their movements, she makes an attempt to slide her hand into my leggings. It takes everything in me to stop her. I know she's tired and I’m content to wait another time to get off by her hand. 

“Go to sleep, babe. You’ve had a rough day.” Her hand retreats and she pulls me closer. It’s not long until I feel her body relax and notice the change in her breathing. It’s not long until I follow her.


End file.
